This is a proposal to use a 3-wave panel questionnaire study of adolescents in grades 7 through 12 to develop a utility model of the development of adolescent sexual behavior. The utility model is in turn based on a biological model to explain individual and age-related differences, and a values-norms model to explain inter-cohort and inter-group differences.